Operation: Supression
by BlackJack983
Summary: Just a year after Operation: Insurrection, Ace and Henrietta team with the Next Door groups in the second Rachel war. Need chapter suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

Investigation

Ace opened the door, MK.23 pistol in hand, and slowly crept inside. Henrietta was next to him, nervous.

"Should we be doing this?" the german girl asked.

"We have to," Ace replied. "I owe Hoagie and the others that much, and so do you."

The duo walked inside, and peered over the corner. Sitting in a throne, with about twenty people, a young blonde girl covered in bandages meditated. Rachel, Number 362, was clearly killed by Cree. But it seems that because of her psychic powers, she left her body and is now inhabiting another.

A few days earlier…

Henrietta was going over some old artifacts recovered from Egypt. Abby gave them to her after the fall of their leader, Rachel McKenzie. Rachel stole them from Egypt, and it was Henrietta's job to restore them before they were returned. A crimson crown with a blue and black jewel nearly fell to the ground. She quickly grabbed it before it can break into pieces.

"Got you," Henrietta said.

The door opened, and the german girl turned to see a tall, young teen wearing a pilot's uniform.

"Henrietta von Marzipan?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered. "Who are you?"

"A mutual friend. I'm Ace."

"Ah!" She set the crown on the counter, and brought a chair for him. "So you're the pilot Hoagie talked about." Taking a chair of her own, she looked at Ace. "You wanted to talk about something?"

"Yeah, Rachel McKenzie."

A chill came down Henrietta's spine. "What about her?"

He looked at the jewels that were set on the counter. "These damn things, they're Egyptian?"

"Yes, and why do you want to talk about the deceased leader of the KND?"

"She collected the things. And because of them, she went from one body to another."

This was absurd. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't deny it, I've done my homework. She used them for experiments…experiments that involved human sacrifices."

Henrietta leaned back on her chair. It was true that in ancient times, pharaohs would try to use human blood to gain immortality. But it has never been achieved, until now.

"She achieved immortality?" Henrietta asked.

"Yes," Ace said. "And no. Every time her body dies, she has to get in another. But to stop her, we need to catch her."

"How? How do you suppose we catch a maniac that could possess anyone's body whenever she wishes?"

"Well, I've got a few trick myself." He looked at the jewels, the back to Henrietta.

But she noticed this. "No way. You are not going to use those. They're due back in Egypt next Monday, and I'm not done cleaning them!"

"It'll be quick, and besides, it can't take that long to clean them."

Ace smiled and winked at her. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't resist.

"Fine," she said at last. "But we have to be quick."

Present day…

After several days of searching, they had finally found Rachel's hiding spot. Henrietta knew that the reason Rachel wore bandages was because she had undergone plastic surgery. It seems that Ace was not a lunatic after all, the real one was sitting in a throne, just doing nothing.

"What now?" she asked.

"We get in there, use this jewel," Ace began. "And be done with her."

"That's your plan?"

"It's all I could think of."

Without warning, the duo drew their rifles, and charged into the room. Rachel just sat there, while Ace and Henrietta gunned down her bodyguards. The german girl came up to the former KND leader, and took aim with her gun.

"Still ticking?" Henrietta asked.

Removing her bandages, Rachel looked up at her, blind rage in her deep red eyes.

"Unfortunately, hell had no vacancies," Rachel said. Looking at Ace and his jewel, she said, "The ESP amulet. Did you know that's the reason why I'm still on earth, and not in hell?"

Moving quickly, Rachel reached out with her power, pinning down both Ace and Henrietta. Walking up to Ace, she grabbed the amulet.

"I'll let you two live," Rachel said. "It's more amusing that way."

Later…

Henrietta finished cleaning the last jewel. It was just in time too. As several well-dressed men left with the items, Ace came in.

"What do you wan?" Henrietta asked.

"You know, when we took out Rachel's men, we made a good team," Ace said. "KND is working on finding her, but I think we should team up."

"Team up?"

"Yeah, help them out a little." Ace went outside, and came back in with tow suitcases. "That mean I'll have to move in with you, if you don't mind."

Henrietta laughed out loud. "Is that so?" She gave him a key, and a new watch. "Don't worry about rent, it's on the house."


	2. Chapter 2

Solved

Henrietta sold the last jawbreaker, just as Ace came into the room.

As the customer left, Henrietta asked, "Something new, I assume?"

"Yup," Ace said. He pulled out a sheet of paper, depicting the plans of a TND treehouse.

"What about it, other than being a TND base?"

"Hoagie told me about an old cold case. A TND sector was suspected of being involved with Rachel, but the lead detective got killed. After a few more killings, they decided to put it in the cold case files."

"And now they want us to solve it."

"Of course."

Henrietta looked closely at the file. She remembered when one of her workers delivered a supply of rations to one of them. Also, the operative requested special medications, the kind Rachel had used when she had that heart virus. Noticing Ace's gaze, she said, "When do we leave?"

2 hours later…

Ace flew his Buzzard through the clouds, cloaking device activated. With it, they can go through enemy territory unnoticed. Henrietta was in the hold, asleep. Nearing a heliport, Ace activated the plane's vertical engines, and landed on the platform. Ace got out of the seat, went to the hold, and shook Henrietta awake.

She woke up, a bit irritable though. "We here yet?"

"Yeah," Ace said. He took hold of her hand, and helped her up.

Walking towards the exit, the duo picked two rifles from the storage compartment, and began the trek to the treehouse, fire and smoke were visible from a distance. Halfway close to their destination, five colossal Knightamon robots appeared from below the ground. Then, they shrank, and morphed into the image of the Delightful Children.

"Impossible…" Henrietta said.

"Nothing's impossible," they said in unison. "We believe Rachel has proven that."

"But you're supposed to be dead!" Ace said.

All five just shrugged. "We did. But Rachel took our spirits, and stuffed them inside robots of our old army." They pointed to the base. "There's nothing there. Rachel was here a while ago, but she escaped before we could kill her. Then the bitch set the base to self-destruct."

"So there's nothing left intact?"

"Nothing. Everything but the foundations were destroyed."

"Damn!" Ace slammed his rifle down on the grass. Rachel was one step ahead of them…again! Henrietta and the Delightful Children watched in silence.

"Maybe we can help you." One of them pulled out a disc, and gave it to Ace. "This might help you with that cold case of yours. And before you speak, Sector R was monitoring you the whole time. It also shows who killed the detectives."

Henrietta studied the images and files on the monitor. Luckily, they were telling the truth. The killers were Michael Perez, Numbuh 247, and Mikaela Jackson, Numbuh C4. What concerned Henrietta about Mikaela is that she is also a member of the Bloods, one of the most powerful and violent street gangs. No doubt Rachel knew this, because there were more street gangs being recruited into the KND and TND, even the Adults Next Door.

Four hours later…

Cree was standing behind an APC, waiting for the Bloods to come out. The info Henrietta gave them was accurate, as their DNA matched the killers. Now, with twenty heavily armed SWAT troopers, they were going to bust in there.

But something unexpected happened. They all came out, hands on their heads. The troopers wasted no time placing handcuffs on them.

"I knew 666 tricked us!" Numbuh 246 said.

"666?" Cree asked. She walked up to the handcuffed Blood.

"Yeah, Numbuh 666. She and Rachel swayed us, you know, since the supreme leader is such a bitch. But we found what she is."

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't obvious? Numbuh 666? Why else would someone pick that Number unless if they were the-"

His words were cut off by a knife entering his neck. Everyone turned to see two figures atop a tree. It was Numbuh 666, and her recently known partner, Numbuh 13. The top special forces soldiers, 666 and 13 helped Rachel in her rebellion. There were also rumors about 666, about her possibly being the Antichrist.

"What a bunch of dorks," Numbuh 13 growled.

"You said it," Numbuh 666 said.

"Numbuh 666," Cree said. "What are YOU doing here? And why did you kill my source of info?"

"Because, dear Cree, he was one of my former acolytes. My father has little patience for traitors."

"But Numbuh 246 wasn't satanic."

666 just shrugged. "There's a lot of things you don't know about Sector R." Her hand extended, she let out a burst of super hot flame. The flames instantly killed the other members of Sector R, and several of Cree's own troopers.

Cree aimed her rifle at 666, and fired. The rounds bounced off harmlessly, and Numbuh 13 let loose a volley of bullets. Cree's right arm was shredded, her skin scarred and pierced. She looked around, her entire squad was killed. Seeing no other options, Cree activated her rockets, and flew off.

Numbuh 666 pulled out her phone, dialing Rachel's number.

"What?" Rachel yelled.

"Sector R has been taken care of," 666 announced.

"What about Cree?"

"Alive, but with a shredded right arm. She won't be fighting anytime soon."

"What did you think of her?"

"Nothing like you said. Too soft, too weak. I can't believe she killed you."

"But I was stronger than you and your daddy back then, even now I can cut you down."

"Just shut it." She signed off, placing the phone back in her pack.

"What now?" Numbuh 13 asked.

Numbuh 666 sighed. "I guess we get back to base."

Without another word, the two operatives teleported back to their treehouse.


	3. Chapter 3

Galactic Teens Next Door

Numbuh Infinity looked out the window. The base was being over run, his troops being cut down, and defenses falling before the might of Rachel's army. The Splinter Cell was without a doubt going to end. Walking away, Infinity boarded his shuttle, and left the base.

Virginia Sims watched her warship fire bolts of energy at the Splinter Cell's base. After the KND war, she was thrown in a cell, along with any other of Rachel's supporters. But when word came of her rebirth, Virginia and the other prisoners escaped the moonbase, making their way back to Rachel. Now she was the supreme commander of Rachel's fleet.

"What a success," she mumbled. "The destruction of those pesky Splinters, one step closer to wiping out KND."

Her radar beeped. A shuttle was leaving the Earth's atmosphere. Her pilots saw this, and unleashed a tractor beam at the escaping craft.

The ship suddenly lurched into a different direction. Infinity looked out the window, and saw a massive warship, possibly using a tractor beam to pull them back. He knew full well that Rachel was on board, and already had torture devices ready. Whatever happens to him, it won't affect the Next Door organizations, especially the Galactic groups.

Rachel was smiling when Infinity was brought on board. Now that he's here, she can get more info on the Galactic Next Door groups.

"Rachel…" Infinity said with contempt.

"Good to see you too," Rachel said.

Just as she was about to escort her prisoner away, a strange human-like alien tackled her. It looked like a female, but had teal skin, no hair, but twin tentacles on the back of her head. Similar beings flew out of the shuttle, fighting her troops. Rachel kinetically threw her opponent off of her, then aimed a bolt of lighting at her.

"What are you…?" Rachel asked.

"My species is called Twi'lek," the girl answered. "As for my name, I'm Caitlin Secura."

"What are you doing here, you freak?"

"How rude. I'm one of the Galactic Teens Next Door." Caitlin unleashed her own force lightning, leaving Rachel bodiless. Caitlin fired another bolt, but Rachel already left, her essence escaping through a vent.

Virginia watched the fight unfold through one of the cameras. She saw Rachel killed by some alien, but her spirit escaping. No doubt she would go the lab, where clone bodies were waiting for her. As for her, Virginia would send Rachel a message. The fight was lost, they would have to escape. She ran through the hallways, avoiding blaster fire, and made her way into a shuttle. Almost taking off, Virginia saw Rachel, wearing a hospital patient's robe, ran towards her.

Reaching the ramp, Rachel screamed, "Get us out of here!"

The ship lurched forward, and made it into space. Rachel took her seat next to Virginia, who was steering the ship away from the warship.

"Now what?" Virginia asked.

"Now we get back home, think of a new plan."

Seeing no other options, they flew to the atmosphere, and into Russia.

The burning warship entered the moonbase hangar, KND and Galactic teens escorting Rachel's men into the base. Cree, the Supreme Leader, approached Infinity and Caitlin.

"Just who is this?" Cree asked the Twi'lek.

"Number 362,000," Caitlin answered. "Of the Galactic Teens Next Door."

Cree sighed. "More Galactic operatives?"

"You'll have to forgive her," Infinity said. "It's a new experience for us all on Earth, meeting new species."

"It's alright." Caitlin saluted, and left to her quarters.

Turning to Infinity, Cree said, "You're right. It's a new experience. Pretty soon, they'll all be coming to Earth, and us going to new planets."

"New planets means new allies for Rachel. And new technology."

Infinity then left, leaving Cree alone. She went through a hallway, took a right, and made her way to the command center. Double-D was there, going over some files.

"Hello, Cree," Double-D greeted.

"Hi," Cree said. "What are those?"

"Files on Number 666 and 13. 13 is pretty interesting, a hidden teen member. A two-person squad, KND's former enforcers." Looking at Cree, he added, "I suppose you don't have any replacements yet?"

"I can't tell you the specifics, but yes."

"What about the Teen Ninja?"

Cree smiled, pride in her voice. "They're an official part of the Teens Next Door. Since there's no villain activity, they're busy protecting celebrities like Megan Fox or George Clooney."

Somewhere in Las Vegas, a Teen Ninja squad had the misfortune of carrying Megan Fox's bags. Whenever one stopped to take a rest, Megan took out her taser, and shocked the ninja until they picked up the bags.

"Get the fuck up!" she screamed.

"Just…let us rest a bit," the ninja pleaded.

She kicked him between the legs, and stuck her foot deeper. The ninja screamed in pain, cursing Cree for giving his squad this assignment.


	4. Chapter 4

Rebirth

Cree quickly ran as fast as she could. She was already a few minutes late for the meeting. Before entering, she straightened her hair, took a deep breath, and went inside. The officers that were there looked at her, visibly frustrated.

"Two minutes," said Number 49. "A new record."

"Well, at least I'm here," Cree said. Sitting down, she placed the files on the table. "So what's new?"

"As you know," Number 665 began. "Numbers 666 and 13 have raided another weapons depot. Rachel sightings are all across the globe. Some are even impersonating her. And Solid Snake has recently…passed on."

Everyone went quiet when that name was uttered. Solid Snake was a genetically engineered clone, but had a lot of wisdom and incredible combat skill. Despite his degenerative state, Cree was going to ask him to join the AND. He died before she got the chance.

"We could have used him," Number 664 He might have been the one to actually kill Rachel. We even took his body in an attempt to clone him. But-"

Cree interrupted Number 665. "I know. The terminator genes. We also acquired Liquid and Solidus. Solidus was badly burned, but we at least got his code. Nothing we can salvage."

"What about Big Boss?"

"What about him?"

Everyone in the room looked at each other. "You didn't know?"

"About what?"

"He was alive, Number 11," Number 663 said. But he died of FOXDIE. But his body was taken away. We know where it is though." Pulling out an image of a CIA compound, 663 handed it to Cree. "I suggest we retrieve it."

Cree slammed her fist hard on the table. "You want to steal the corpse of a legendary soldier?! What is wrong with you?"

"I understand, but these are desperate times. We need your permission of course. If we are to go through with it, we need to be discreet about it. You know, disguise ourselves as terrorists or something."

Cree thought hard about it. With a clone of the greatest soldier that ever lived, maybe they had a chance against Rachel. "All right. Give me the documents."

The Sector-V squad leaped off of the gunship. They were just about a few clicks away from the compound. Nigel's codec began to beep, and he answered it.

"Number 1, do you read?" Cree asked.

"Loud and clear, Supreme Leader," Nigel responded.

"Good. I trust that mission control briefed your team on the assignment?"

"That's a positive."

"Good. Try not to let them know about our involvement. The Next Door groups are already in deep shit with the CIA. The last thing we need is those pigs stealing nukes to blow us out of the sky."

"I understand. They won't know a thing."

"Excellent. And there's one more thing…"

"It's about Abby, right?"

"Yeah, take care of her."

"I will." He signed off, and turned to his team. All were dressed in elite Iraq sneaking suits. "All right team, remember the mission objectives?"

"Recover the body of Big Boss," Hoagie said.

"Good. Now let's move."

All five successfully infiltrated the facility. Any opposition they met was neutralized, but not destroyed or killed. As they entered the lab, the team looked in awe. Statis tubes were already occupied by fetuses, no doubt more Big Boss clones. In the middle of it all, Big Boss himself lay in a cryogenic coffin, undisturbed.

"Wow," Kuki said. Looking at Big Boss, the corpse looked like it recently died. "You know, I never knew how much they wanted this guy's skill. These must be more clones."

"Yeah," Wally said. Looking at Nigel, he asked, "Should…should we take them with us?"

Nigel thought hard about it. Cree was going to clone the corpse anyway. "Good thing the tubes are portable. Take them with us."

Within the hour, Sector-V was carrying both Big Boss and his developing clones. Without warning, a trooper instantly spotted them. Wally shot a tranquilizer dart at him, knocking him out. But the alarm still went off. The team ran through the hallways, all the while being shot at. Making it out side, the gunship lowered to the ground.

The pilot, Number 69, yelled, "You didn't tell me you'd bring friends along!"

"Just shut it!" Nigel yelled back. Looking around, his team seemed fine, The corpse didn't sustain any damage, and neither did the clone. "Get us out of here!"

The gunship slowly lifted off, leaving the compound behind. Nigel took out his codec, and began transmission.

"The mission was successful?" Cree asked.

"Yes, we even got a few bonuses." Adjusting the camera so Cree can see the fetus tubes, Nigel asked, "What do you think?"

Cree burst out laughing. "CIA pigs already began making more babies? Well, let's give them a good future. Get back to base so we can give these guys a warm welcome."

Nigel signed off, and stared off into the sunset.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note. I'm am wondering what to put in my next chapters. I need help. If you can, please put suggestions in the reviews. Next chapter will include Saiyans.

* * *

Pop the question

Wally nervously walked through the hallways. He and Kuki had been seeing each other shortly before Rachel's insurrection. Both originally supporters, they grew disgusted by her means of invasion. Eventually, the entire Sector V squad rebelled, helping the resistance beat Rachel. He pulled out a small box from his pockey, wondering if he should present it to his beloved.

"Maybe it's too soon," Wally thought. "No, of course not! We've been together for years now. It time." Suddenly, Wally's codec rang. Pressing the button, he answered the call. "Yes?"

"We've got a situation," Cree began. "Chester contacted us."

"He called _us_?"

"Yeah. He's lost it. There's a bombs all over the Emperor's palace in Japan. He specially asked for Sector V."

"Really?"

"Better not keep him waiting."

By the time Wally reached the hangar, the rest of the squad was already there. Hoagie took the controls, and they took off. He sat in the back, staying quiet. Kuki noticed this, and took a seat next to him.

"What's wrong, honey?" Kuki asked.

"Nothing," Wally answered. "It's just another manic gone insane, right?'

"Right."

The ship landed, and the squad ran out, weapons drawn. Police choppers circled around the palace, and cops on the ground hid behind cruisers, guns aimed at the balcony.

"What's the situation?" Kuki asked a cop in japanese. The cop swiftly explained everything in japanese. Since no one else in her sector could speak the native language, Kuki translated. "Chester's holding the Emperor for ransom. Like that's going to work."

"So what do we do?" Abby asked.

Nigel stepped forward, arms crossed. "We're going to have to sneak inside." He looked at Kuki. "Ask them if there's a hidden entrance."

Kuki asked the cop, then translated, "Yes. But it's in the sewers."

Wally was surprised when he reached the sewers. Normally, he'd thought it would be smelly and damp. But it was surprisingly clean, totally spotless. Turning around, he saw the reason. Robotic drones were at work keeping the sewers clean.

"Clean freak huh?" Wally asked.

"Right," Kuki responded. "Japanese people are all about cleanliness. Since we make the best robots in the world, why not make models that could clean the place?"

"Guess you're right." Reaching for his pocket, Wally stopped short. "Hey, Kuki, there's something I want to ask you?"

Kuki turned, her eyes sparkling. "Yes, Wally?"

"Um, I'll tell you later. After the mission."

Nigel stopped, motioning for the others to be quiet. Without a word, he carefully unlocked a door, without alerting the deranged maniac within. He took point, scanning the area for any hostiles. There was none.

Chester watched Sector-V make their way around the palace. He knew they would be here. After all these year of humiliation, he was finally going to have his revenge. With the Emperor bound in a chair, he found no harm leaving him alone.

"Let's split up," Hoagie suggested. "That way, it'd be easier to find Chester."

"Agreed," Nigel said.

With that, the five soldiers went in different sections. Kuki crept around the corner, looking for Chester. She heard a sound from behind. Kuki turned, but was knocked unconscious.

Ten minutes went by, and Wally still didn't get any word from the others. Reaching a flight of stairs, he crawled on them. Reaching the top, he saw Chester, keeping an unconscious Kuki in a choke hold with a gun to her head.

"You-!" Wally exclaimed.

"I wouldn't finish that if I were you," Chester growled. "Toss your weapons aside."

Hesitantly, Wally threw his rifle and handgun to the bottom of the stairs. Chester urged him to enter the room. The other three members of Sector-V were bound along with the Emperor.

Chester them threw Kuki to the ground. Angered, Wally advanced. Chester then cocked the gun, and aimed it at Kuki. "Don't move."

Wally backed away slowly, and saw that Hoagie was freeing himself of his bonds. All the while, Chester didn't notice this.

"Pretty psycho, ain't ya?" Wally asked. "So why you doing this?"

"Ever since that Kuki brat ruined my business plan for selling child meals to sharks, I've been looking for a way to get back at her. When there was an attack in Japan, no matter how big or small, Kuki was always there. So, I needed bait."

"Clever. Luring my girl so you can waste her. Just one flaw in that plan, mate. Always look behind you."

Confused, Chester turned to see Hoagie, free of his bonds, aiming a gun at him. Without warning, he fired. The bulled lodged itself into Chester's forehead, spewing blood all over Wally. He fell to the ground, never to rise again.

Later, in an condo Kuki owned in Tokyo, Wally got out of bed. Kuki wasn't there. He looked at the clock, it was 8:00 a.m. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small box. Kuki then went to the room, holding a plate filled with breakfast.

"Morning, Wally," Kuki greeted. "I thought I'd bring you something to eat."

"Um, Kuki," he began. "You and I…uh, been together for like four years now. I mean, we know each other since first grade."

A smile came onto Kuki's face. "Where are you going with this?"

Getting down on one knee, Wally opened the small box. A ring lay inside it. "I love you, Kuki. I want to be with you as long as I live. Will you marry me?"

Kuki screamed in joy, tears running down her cheeks. She tightly hugged Wally, placing the ring on her finger. "Yes, Wally! I do!"


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note. In the next chapter, I'm planning to include celebrity operatives. But I can't decide which ones. Please help!

* * *

Saiyans Next Door

Number SS1 woke up from his sleep, looking out the window. He and the other Saiyan operatives were due to leave the base for Earth, a major Next Door planet. Getting up, he grabbed his suitcases, and went to the hangar. The others moaned as they went inside the shuttle.

"No complaining," the pilot said.

"Douche," Number SS4 mumbled.

It was a long uneventful journey to the planet. The Saiyan operatives covered their eyes. Since a moon's temporal energy turned them into violent giant apes, they couldn't risk transforming in a small ship. When they landed, they ended up in a peaceful, quiet town with a High School nearby. They were given special contact lenses to prevent them from turning into apes. This, however, didn't interfere with their Super Saiyan transformation. After they got settled in, Number SS3 reclined on the couch, and turned on the TV.

"That's it?" Number SS1 asked. "You're just gonna lay around?"

"There's nothing to do," Number SS3 argued. "And besides, this is sort of interesting. I mean, look at the was this guy tackled him to the ground."

Deep within an uncharted mountain, a Saiyan space pod opened. The figure within it looked around, and got angry. Where was he? Where did his eternal enemy go? All those answers will be his in due time. And so, Broly, the legendary Super Saiyan, powered up, and flew off.

After an hour, the alarm sounded off. All five rushed to the main computer. On the screen was Number 11, leader of Earth's Next Door groups.

"So you're the new recruits," She said. "Welcome to Earth."

"Thanks, Number 11," Number SS1 said. "So what's our mission?"

"We've received word that one of your kind's space pods had opened in a mountain the Himalayans. I want you to investigate if what came out is a threat. If it's hostile, take it down."

"Got it."

"Since you've got no transports, I'll send for a-"

"That's okay, we don't need airplanes."

With those words, all five powered up to Super Saiyan 2. Cree just looked on, stunned. Their power levels were much higher than anything she had ever seen, but Rachel was still far beyond them. Cree was even more surprised when they flew through a window.

While flying, Number SS5 asked, "Do you feel it?"

"Yeah," Number SS4 answered. "Some kind of freakishly strong Super Saiyan. I guess this calls for level 4"

He shapeshifted his form from level 2 to 4. Red fur now covered his chest, arms, and tails. The others soon followed, with Numbers SS3 and 5 having fur only on their arms and tails. Women always had much different forms of Super Saiyan, less imposing and more feminine.

Reaching the mountain, Number SS1 spotted a very large, and muscular man, in some kind of state similar to the default Super Saiyan form, blasting a village.

"Where is he?!" he snarled. "Where is Goku!"

Noticing the operatives above, he fired more energy bolts. They felled Numbers SS4 and 2. SS1 dodged the incoming attacks, and fired some bolts of his own. Direct impact, but not a very good attack.

"Damn," he growled. Looking at his other teammates, he said, "Who is this guy?"

Number SS3 reached out with her mind, scanning it. "His name's Broly. Apparently, he survived Vegeta's destruction. He then blew up planets with his old man, learning how to turn into a Super Saiyan. He's looking for Goku, another Saiyan on Earth. After we're finished with him, we should meet this Goku. But we need to retreat, think up a new plan."

He agreed. Pulling out a cryo grenade, Number SS1 temporarily froze Broly in place. All five retreated to the treehouse, thinking of a new plan.

"Oh shit," Number SS5 said. "Now what? Five of us, at Super Saiyan 4, and we barley survived."

"His transformation is unique," Number SS1 said. "I think he's the legendary Super Saiyan."

"The appearance seems to fit the way legends told it. Maybe he isn't the only one? What is we try to-"

Her words were cut off by the sudden appearance of Broly, who burst through the wall. Number SS3 went down quickly. Number SS1 watched as Broly demolished his entire team. Seeing his teammates being beaten by the brute awakened something within him. Using all his willpower, he transformed into a legendary Super Saiyan.

Broly turned, fear visible in his eyes. He sped forward, but was knocked back. Number SS1 realized for all his power, Broly had little sanity. Thinking of this, he quickly ran, then jumped behind his opponent. It took a few seconds, but Number SS1 blew Broly's head off, killing him.

2 hours later

Number SS1 was lying on the med bay's bed, his teammates around him.

"Now what?" SS1 asked.

"Now we find this Goku," Number SS5 said. "Shouldn't be to hard. But you'll have to stay here."

SS1 growled as the other four left to find Goku. He reached for the remote, and wondered what was on TV.


	7. Chapter 7

Delightful Dimension

Plunging through the void between dimensions, the recommissioned Sector Z squad flew through space. Ever since they were found alive by Henrietta and Ace, their old bodies were resorted and recommissioned. Now, even with all their powerful operatives, Rachel was getting the upper hand. Cree had sent them to other dimensions, to find a Rachel from an alternate timeline. A circle of light opened ahead of them. They plunged through hoping to find help.

The first thing Number 0.1 noticed was that they were defiantly not home. All around them, statues of Kuki were standing.

"Odd," he thought. Looking around, he checked on his teammates. They were bruised, but not hurt. "Any idea where we are?"

"Let me check," Number 0.5 said. Pressing a few buttons, and her scanner checked the events in this universe. "Remember that rebellion Rachel started all those years ago?"

"Yeah."

"Same thing, but this time, Kuki stepped up. But we can't count on finding any Rachel here. She tried to waste Kuki, but ended up dying."

Taking off his helmet, Number 0.1 turned to his sister. "Ashley, any ideas?"

She took a moment to think. "What…what about us?"

0.5 searched through the scanner's context pages. "Says here we died with Rachel."

Number 0.4 stood up, fist clenched. "Then we can't stay here. Can you get us out of here?"

0.5 shook her head. "We're out of fuel. But says here that the only way to get plutonium is from…Kuki's personal quarters."

She turned to study the massive building that housed Kuki, only to find Henrietta and Ace.

"Just who are these guys, Ace?" Henrietta asked.

"Don't know," Ace responded. "Well, who are you?"

0.1 walked up to them. "We're Sector Z."

"Oh, in that case, please follow us."

The squad looked at each other, confused, but followed Ace anyway. Nearing a TND checkpoint, they found themselves handcuffed. Ace looked at 0.1 in the eye.

"You aren't Sector Z," he growled.

"He's right," Henrietta scoffed. "After all, I was the one who killed them." She plucked the dimensional scanner from 0.5. "Wonder what this is? Now I see, you're guests from an alternate timeline. No matter. Guards, take our guests to the cells."

Powered suits dragged a protesting Sector Z to Kuki's coliseum. Wordlessly, they tossed the group into a cold, damp, and dark cell. Number 0.3 looked around, and found that they were not alone. Bound in chains, Cree Lincoln hung in chains.

"This is crazy," Number 0.3 said. "Cree's the Supreme Leader."

"Only in your world," the chained girl responded. "That's right, you're not the only ones who've been looking in places they shouldn't. I was doing it to find a place, a place far away from Kuki. But it seems you've come looking for help."

With all his strength, 0.2 freed Cree from her bonds. Then, he crushed the metal bars. "Let's go."

"I know a place," Cree said. "Everything we need is a-"

0.1 placed his hand over her mouth. "Quiet. They might be listening in. Just lead us there."

Cree led Sector Z to an abandoned warehouse. Shortly after Kuki took control, she placed an emergency army of mechanical robots suits, various attack transports, and an army of Next Door operatives in a warehouse. All around them, in the secret holds, operatives were in suspended animation, safe in their glass tubes. Also in the holds were Number Infinity, Virginia Sims, Nigel Uno, as well as Rachel.

"But they said she was dead!" 0.4 snapped.

"She faked her death," Cree answered. "but the Delightfuls did die. We managed to smuggle her into a tube. She's been here for five years, not aging a bit." Typing codes onto a nearby terminal, the pods flew open. Teen and child operatives walked out, stretching their long unused limbs.

A few hours later, Cree's army marched onto the Coliseum. Cutting down the structure's first wave of defenders, robotic Metal Gear mechs came onto the scene. Missiles flew from the units, but they didn't even scratch a RAY's armor.

"Oh crap," Cree said. "Keep firing! Sector Z, get your butts in there."

The squad avoided the mechanical nightmares, cut down any opposition, and made their way to the front entrance. Ogie pulled out her laptop, and began hacking into the security network. Just like that, the building's defenses were shut off. Entering the hallways, 0.1 was tackled by a Teen Ninja. He held a knife to his throat, and began to press down hard. 0.1 didn't like to fight dirty, but had no choice. A kick in the groin made the ninja scream in pain, and 0.3 knocked him unconscious.

Outside, Cree's army was beginning to get the upper hand. Chad had already hijacked a REX, and began firing at the other units. Triggering her boosters, Cree flew off, heading to Kuki's sanctum.

0.1 lead his group into the Supreme Leader's quarters, where Kuki was looking out the window. Cree could be seen flying straight for Kuki. She burst through the window, rifle aimed at Kuki. She put her hands in the air, only to fire a bolt of lightning at Cree, killing her.

"What a shame," Kuki said. "She could have been a valuable asset."

She then jumped in the air, landing feet first in front of the squad. They fired at her, but she quickly dodged them. Taking her jacket off, rows of throwing knives could be seen though out her suit. Grabbing a few, she threw them at the squad. They met their mark, but at the last second, 0.1 fired his rifle at Kuki. The bullets entered her skull, flying through her brain. Blood flew as her lifeless body fell to the ground.

Coming out of the Coliseum, Sector Z found Rachel standing in front of them.

"Now what?" Rachel asked.

"We need your help," 0.1 began. "It involves you coming with us."

Opening a dimensional portal, all six left for the main dimension.


	8. Chapter 8

Commitment

Wally woke up with a smile as he felt soft lips chewing on his ear. His soon-to-be wife Kuki was lying next to him, covered only by bedsheets.

"Morning Wally," she said.

"Morning babe," Wally replied. As he got out of bed, his coded began ringing. He groaned, and reluctantly signed on. "Yes?"

"Wally," Cree began. "I looked through your records. You haven't booked a church yet."

He scratched his head. "Yeah, well, we've been thinking of a different kind of wedding. Maybe somewhere in Vegas."

"Vegas? Isn't that a little…cheap and trashy?"

"Come on, give a guy a break. I'm in trouble here. Where else am I going to start the rest of my life with the girl of my dreams?"

"Look, Nigel and I will help you out. I promise."

2 days later

"Flowers," Kuki said. "We need flowers. And dresses for the bride's maids. A wedding cake, a gig, and my dress."

Wally was tired, trying his best to stay awake. "A gig…Cree's been pushing me to get one. So far, all we've found is shit."

Kuki set down the catalog, looking at Wally. "Or booked you mean. It's wedding season, Wally. And I intend to get married on June." She grabbed his hand, rubbing it gently.

A week later

Nigel and Wally sat on stools, downing some beer. In a break of trying to find a place to hold the wedding, Nigel took Wally to his favorite place, the Broken Glass.

"How am I ever going to find a gig?" Wally said.

"It's not so hard," Nigel said. "After all, Lizzie and I, despite all the bookings, managed to wed at a church in New York."

Wally took a gulp of his beer, laughing. "Lizzie was furious when Hoagie ate all the cake. How did you manage to stay with her?"

"Well, I had to make a schedule, and we both have to follow it. And I got a job in a law firm. For the past year, it's worked out perfectly." He then turned to Wally. "How about you? How are you going to support her?"

"Like everyone else we know, in the AND."

"Budget cuts, they're a pain. Pretty soon, you're going to actually find a job outside AND. I'm sure I can help, maybe even get you at high as Junior Executive."

Arnuld's boutique, New York

Kuki came out of the dressing room, in an elegant white dress. Covered in cherry blossoms, white and pink pedals, this seemed to be the real deal. Fanny and Katie looked on, nodding in approval.

"Oh, I love it!" Fanny exclaimed.

"It really shows your figure," Katie said. "Wally's definitely going to love this."

"You really think so?" Kuki said, turning around. "It isn't too revealing, is it?"

Katie grinned. "Of course not. And it's affordable too. Only $15.000."

Driving home, Kuki checked on her dress. It was in fine condition. Pulling up to the driveway, she got out, placed the dress on the couch, and left.

Wally, Hoagie, Tommy, Chad and Nigel returned home. Laughing and still buzzed, they laughed at every little thing, like Chad tripping over a rock. As soon as they entered the house, they saw the dress. It was a hideous, black pedal, green streaked, withered dress.

"What the hell is that?" Hoagie exclaimed.

"I think it's Kuki's dress," Chad said, laughing and staggering.

"She can't be serious," Wally said. "It's looks like crap!"

"Agreed," Nigel said. "There's only one thing to do. Guys, let tear it apart."

After an hour on the town, Kuki drove back into the driveway, what she saw horrified her. Around a bonfire, Wally and several of his friends were setting her dress on fire. Bursting out of the car, Kuki, Fanny, and Katie ran toward the site.

"Oh my god, what the fuck are you doing?!" Kuki exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me?" Wally asked. "That thing was crud, so we did the most sensible thing."

"By setting it on fire?"

Nigel stepped forward. "I understand, Number 3, but this is your wedding. I mean really, you were going to wear that?"

A few tense moments soon followed. For a brief second, Kuki seemed like she was going to cry. But unrepentantly, she actually burst out laughing. The boys looked at each other, confused.

"You really though I was going to wear that on my wedding?" Kuki said, half laughing. "Something's really wrong with you guys."

"You mean you tricked us?" Wally asked.

Fanny pulled out the actual wedding dress, and handed it to Kuki. "Yeah, now come on. We got a lot to plan."

2 months later

Number 19th century, Rick Strowd, walked with Wally and Hoagie down the streets of New York.

"So you finally found a place for the wedding?" Rick asked.

"Yeah," Wally answered. "Wasn't easy, but I managed to bribe the manager for a rent there."

"What you bribe him with?"

Somewhere in the St. Petersburg hotel, the manager was slowly opening a package. Inside were three bags filled with white powder. Smiling, he pulled out a straw, and began opening the bags.

"All that's left is to get the cake, tons of champagne, and a ring. Oh shit."

"What?" Hoagie asked.

"How could I forget the fucking ring. I'm such an idiot!"

"Don't worry, I know a place where you can get one free of charge."

"Where?"

"This one's has a diamond, with silver around it," Henrietta said.

The trio went to the shop Henrietta worked, and were searching through a assortment of rings. The one Henrietta showed was used for this special occasion.

"What's the cost?" Wally asked.

"For you, nothing. I've got more in the back, so one won't make a difference. Better to use it than let it rot in some storage container."

Shutting off the shower, Kuki draped a towel over her body, and stepped out. Sitting atop her clothes, her cell phone rang. Kuki picked it up, and answered it.

"Yes?" Kuki asked.

"It's me," Wally said. "I've finally found a place."

"Really? Where?"

"St. Petersburg hotel, near Central Park."

"Oh Wally, you have no idea how happy you've made me! But how'd you rent that place?"

"I've got my ways."

Back in the hotel, the manager reclined in his chair, over dosing. On the table, three piles of white powder have since been snorted. Foam formed in his mouth, he closed his eyes, and went to sleep.

June 25th , Wedding day

"Oh crap," Wally said. In the middle of driving to the hotel, Wally began having second thoughts. "Her I am, going to commit the rest of my life to the girl I love."

Nigel, Hoagie, and Chad watched in silence. They couldn't blame the guy, but he had to make his decision. And fast.

In the hotel, Kuki, in her wedding dress, checked her watch. It was almost time, and Wally wasn't here yet.

"What's taking him so long?" Kuki asked. "He should be here!"

"I'm sure he's fine," Abby assured him. Glancing at Cree, she nodded. "It's probably just traffic."

"I hope so."

Pulling out her phone, Cree dialed Nigel's number.

"Nigel, where's Wally?" she asked.

"Well, umm, he's got cold feet," Nigel responded.

"What?!"

"It can't be helped. This happens all the time."

"Nigel, get the groom on this phone this instant!"

Wally took the phone, and waited. "Hello?"

"Wallace, why are you nervous?"

"Come on, give me a break! Do you know how big this is for me?"

"I do. But I also don't want to see Kuki's heart broken. Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to hug her?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to hold her?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to marry her?"

"Yes!"

"Then get your little australian ass here this instant, or so help me god there will be hell to pay!"

She signed off, and Wally took his seat. Nigel took the wheel, and sped off. Narrowing dodging cars, they made it at the front entrance. Wally stumbled out of the car, wiped off any dust, and walked inside. Everyone looked at him as he walked to his bride.

"Finally made it," Kuki said.

Wally smiled at the priest made his speech. "Do you promise to be with her, in times of rich and poor?"

"Yes," Wally said.

"And do you promise to be at her side and sickness and in good health?"

"Yes."

"Then I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Wally went up close to Kuki's face, and their lips touched, emotions running high. All around everyone cheered. Just like that, they were married.


	9. Chapter 9

Future Glimpse Chapter 1

Sally Sanban, Number 34, ran through the hallways of the dying battle cruiser. After coming out of hyperspace, Rachel's fleet attacked them. Her other comrades have already escaped, but someone was left behind, and Sally was going to retrieve him. With all of her strength, she cleared the rubble that collapsed the injured Shirley Uno, Number 1600.

"Veego, you alright?" Sally asked.

"Yeah," he said, getting up. "Just a little bruised? Is Rachel attacking?"

"Yeah. Got an entire fleet attacking us. But it's no use trying to fight back. Our parents tired to fight her, but ended up killed."

"Sally, don't say that. They did what they could. But Rachel was too strong, is all. Where's Leopold?"

"He's escaped. And so are we." Sally slung the fallen operative over her shoulder, and dragged him to the remaining escape pods. Pressing a button, both flew out in their pod, evading the missiles coming from the warships.

2 hours later

Veego was still healing when Cree came in. Despite her advanced age, she still looked like she was twenty-three. He didn't like looking at her. Her sister died, and all she cared about was her looks.

"Number 1600," she said.

"Supreme Leader Number 11," Veego said. "What do you require?"

"You just came from Operation: Shadow Fury, correct?"

"Yes. I even brought the data you asked for." Pulling out a disc, he handed it over to Cree. "What do you need it for, Cree?"

"Our scientists think that with this data, we can finally kill that monster." Wiping off the sweat from his forehead, she kissed him. "Don't worry, it'll be over soon enough."

As she walked out of the room, Leopold, Number 5000, came in.

"You don't look too bad," he said. "I bet you could even take on Rachel and a few of her Shadow Clan goons."

Veego laughed. "So what brings you here?"

"Heard you got a gift for Cree from Shadow Fury."

"Yeah, specs for a weapon Rachel was making. Was almost done too, until I planted a few C4s, and boom."

Outside the room, Sally was sitting on a bench, reading a magazine. Footsteps came from across the hallway, and Sally turned to see Cameron Beatles, arrogant commander of the TND fleet, Number 43, and her brother. They weren't on good terms, despite their parents trying to get them along. Cameron was part of a genetic experiment, a project where three handpicked soldiers were given soldier genes. Cameron got the recessive, or weak, genes, and was hence codenamed Liquid. He was very bitter about it.

"What do you want?" Sally growled.

"Is it a crime to see my fellow comrades in their time of weakness?" he said.

"Veego did nothing to you. You were supposed to send him backup."

"Well, there was that one incident when he took my girl. So I thought, why should he get backup when he needs it the most? Better to let him die."

Sally got up, and smacked her brother across the face. Cameron grabbed sally by the throat, and gripped it tightly. He was suffocating her, and would have killed her had Leopold came into the room. He threw a fist at Cameron, sending him flying backward.

"You," Leopold said coldly. "You stay away from Sally, you hear? If I catch you near any of my teammates, you're dead."

"Such cruel words," Cameron said, wiping blood off his mouth. "I thought Cree's nephew would be a tad more slow."

"I'll show you slow!" Leopold was about to deliver another blow, but Sally stopped him.

"Please, stop. Let him go. As much of an asshole he is, he's still my brother."

As Cameron left, painful memories flowed through Sally's mind. The night Sector V lost their lives.

Years earlier

Nigel dodged the baton of a Shadow Clan trooper, grabbed a hold of it, and knocked him into submission. All around, members of AND were fighting baton wielding troopers, Rachel's personal guard. Wally and Kuki were desperately trying to protect their young children from oncoming soldiers, but it was a lost cause. Before long, they would overrun everything before them.

"Where's the damn shuttle?" Abby asked, keeping five troopers at bay.

"I don't know," Hoagie said. He looked up, and froze. "Oh no."

Rachel hovered down below, shooting bolts of lightning at operatives. Kuki was caught in the blast, dying a quick death.

"Kuki!" Wally exclaimed. Pulling out his Desert Eagle, he aimed at Rachel. But she fired another bolt of lighting at him, this time killing him instantly.

Cameron, Sally, Veego, and all the others huddled in terror. Rachel bent down, and looked at them straight in the eye. She smiled, and pulled out her knife. Behind her, Nigel, Abby, and Hoagie were knocked down. The soldiers showed on mercy, beating them to death. Blood covered their uniforms, shining in the midnight moonlight.

"Get away from them!" Cree flew in, knocking Rachel aside. Behind her, a shuttle flew low. The ramp opened, and the children didn't waste a moment going inside. Rachel was getting up, but Cree kicked her in the head. Getting in the shuttle as well, Cree said, "Charlie, step on it! We gotta get out of here."

Sally tugged on Cree's shirt. "What about my mommy?"

Cree looked at her. She bent down on one leg, and placed her hand on her shoulder. "I'm not sure how to say this…um, your mom's in a better place." Sally's eyes filled with tears. Cree brought her closer, embracing her tightly. "It's going to be all right, little one…"

Sally wiped off her tears as she entered the moonbase hangar. Veego looked at her, noting her soaked eyes.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Sally said. "It's nothing. But let's get you inside. It'll be a while before you can fight."


	10. Chapter 10

Flashback Chapter: TND Debut

Cree, along with an operative that was to be decommissioned, flew out of the moonbase chamber, Code Module in hand. Several other Teen Ninja were following their leader. Number 86, Fanny, and her comrades could do nothing but watch. Just as the last ninja was about to leave, a dart suddenly flew straight at him. It knocked the ninja out cold.

"What the hell?" Fanny said.

Cree saw this too. Bursting out of the doors, several dozen teens wearing riot armor began shooting darts at the ninja. Several gave weapons to the KND operatives. Confused, they decided to take this chance. Dodging the darts, Cree and her soldiers left the moonbase. A teen growled in frustration.

"We've lost them," he said.

Number 4 walked up to the teen leader. "Just who the crud are you?"

"I'm Number 72."

"You're a KND operative?" Kuki said. "But you're supposed to be decommissioned."

"I was, but several of us were dedicated to the KND, we formed a sub-group. Teens Next Door."

"But such an organization should not have gone unnoticed," Number 86 argued.

72 shrugged. "Most of us were spies, so it wasn't hard to hide. There's even an Adults Next Door."

Fanny removed her helmet and placed her hand on her forehead. The idea of a Teens and even Adults Next Door was…incontinent. They were bound to try and destroy them, but being former members, it's possible they were on their side. Two TND operatives took the fallen ninja, and followed 72 to Rachel's throne room.

"Is this true?" Rachel asked.

Sitting on her throne, she stared hard into the eyes of the apparent Supreme Leader of the Teens Next Door. She already searched the records for Number 72. A loyal and devoted operative, David Hilton was skilled in hand to hand combat, weapon use, computer hacking, just an all purpose soldier.

"Yes," 72 answered. "Maybe we can help each other out."

"How so?"

"There's a shipment of soda that's going to be intercepted by Cree's agents. I say we team up, arm ourselves, and fight them off."

"All right. Let's go then."

Number 72 and the Sector-V squad were on a shuttle flying over the truck containing the soda shipment. Behind them, special forces operatives Number 666 and her long time friend, Number 13, stayed in the back. Records indicate that despite being past the age of decommissioning, she was allowed to stay, due to her not growing up.

"What ever happened to the other Number 13?" Kuki asked.

Number 13 looked up from her seat. "He got decommissioned. He was such a jinx causing so much problems, that Number 362 decided to fire him. He almost ripped my Happy Time Rainbow Monkey in two."

"What I'd tell ya?" Number 86 said. "Didn't grow up."

A explosion was heard down below. Teen Ninja were crawling over the truck, punching holes into it.

"All right," Nigel said. "Kids-"

"Kids and Teens Next Door," 72 interrupted. "Go get em!"

Nigel scowled at the teen as he and the others descended on the truck. 72 pulled out his rifle, and fired at any ninja he could see. Reaching the truck's roof, Nigel turned to a massive shadow behind him. Cree was piloting a massive, armored version of her armor. It was bulky, red and black hued, miniguns on both it's arms, and an arc reactor in it's center.

"Oh no…" Nigel said.

Seeing this, 72 dropped his backpack to the ground. It opened in two, and he placed both hands in sockets in the pack. He brought it up to his chest, then it spread throughout his body, red and silver robotic armor covering him. The arc reactor in the center glowed, and his mask slammed shut, it's visual sensors glowed blue.

Nigel, shocked, froze in place. 72 sped towards Cree, sending her spiraling backwards. He fired his repulsors at both miniguns, shutting off systems in both arms. He picked it up, with all his strength, slammed it into the ground. Cree crawled out, badly hurt.

"I rise," 72 said. "You fall."

Upon seeing their leader beaten, the other ninja retreated. A ninja flew towards Cree, and picked her up. The operatives didn't bother to shoot them down. The battle was won.

Back in the moonbase, Number Infinity was in conference with Number 362.

"He is very impressive," Infinity said. "And that armor of his, pure Iron Man inspiration. What a reference in this fic, a movie that just came out. Cree's suit is somewhat reminiscent of the Iron Monger. But in any case, Number 72 would make a fine Supreme Leader."

"But he's a teen!" 362 argued. "Our sworn enemy!"

"Yes, but he proved himself in battle. He's loyal, and trustworthy. You are aware that you are schedule for decommissioning in a month."

"Yes."

"Well, you are the last operative that will be decommissioned. I'm sorry, but the rules of the KND still stand. We have to wait two months for the rules to be change."

He dismissed the disheartened girl. Number 362 clenched her fist as she walked out, vowing revenge.


End file.
